


everybody talks, everybody talks

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Series: Arashiyama Jun Birthday Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, little siblings gossiping about their big bro, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: In the Arashiyama household, the two younger siblings have to share a room while the eldest sibling gets one all to himself. Saho used to take issue with this, but something changes her mind.





	everybody talks, everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my impromptu arashiyama birthday countdown. day one: sibling shenanigans
> 
> work title is from everybody talks by neon trees

Jun has his own room.

Jun has his own room, and Saho and Fuku have to share one.

When she was younger, it would bother Saho _endlessly_ _,_ that her older brother got to have an entire room to himself while she was stuck with her twin brother.

Fuku says he doesn’t mind, but that doesn’t mean anything. Fuku had inherited all of the easy-going, amicable qualities of their father, while Saho got nothing but the fire and grit of their mother.

(Jun is some perfect mix of both, because that’s Jun: perfect.)

Eventually, she had gotten over it. The occasional envy still stings whenever she walks past Jun’s room, but she’s _over_ it, okay?

She’s definitely over it, because she can clearly remember the day when her perspective on the room sharing situation changed.

It starts on a night when their parents _and_ grandmother are out of town, visiting a relative, and it’s just her, Fuku and Jun at home.

There’s a knock on the door. Saho waits for a few seconds, straining to hear the noises of somebody going to answer it, and hears nothing. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes—she’s pretty sure Jun is in the bathroom, and Fuku is napping—she gets up and makes her way to the front door.

When she pulls it open, there’s somebody standing there that she doesn’t recognize.

He has blue eyes, and a hairstyle similar to Jun and a smile that stretches wide and unnerving. When his sight lands on her, she can sense how he assesses her and she clenches her fists, trying to stay composed.

“Oh, hello,” the stranger says, “You must be Saho.”

Saho nods, and with narrowed eyes she asks “And who are you?” She doesn’t mean to be rude, but there’s something about this person that puts her off, even if he only looks about Jun’s age. She holds the door handle a little tighter.

The stranger laughs and says “I’m Jin Yuuichi. I’m Arashiyama—I mean, Jun’s friend,”

Saho relaxes. Jun’s friend. Of course. Jun had mentioned that he was going out, earlier that day, but she hadn’t realized his friend would be coming over beforehand. “Okay,” she says, feeling a little apologetic, “please come in.”

Jin smiles and it seems more genuine this time, as she moves aside so he can step in.

Saho closes the door afterwards and places a safe amount of distance between her and Jin, and then looks upstairs. She can still hear the shower going, so she says “I think he’s showering right now, but I’ll get him when he’s done. You can sit if you want.”

Jin nods and smiles again, and he looks vaguely like he’s trying to be reassuring. It’s not a very good attempt if that is what he’s doing, but it’s not like Saho is very good at social graces either, so she can forgive.

Jin takes a seat, and she goes to stand by the stairs awkwardly.

She takes the time to study Jun’s friend: he’s not wearing a school uniform or a Border uniform, so she can’t tell where he’s from. Maybe both?

She decides to ask, because Saho may lack some things but initiative is not one of them.

“How do you know him?”

Jin, who hasn’t looked away from her this entire time _—_ _creepy_ _,_ she has to admit—says “We go to the same school, but we first met in Border.”

So both, then. Saho nods. This is her first time meeting one of Jun’s friends, apart from his Border unit, and she wonders whether it would be too rude to leave and go upstairs.

Then, Jin clears his throat and says “You look like Jun.” The look on his face is strangely fond as he says it, and then he follows up with a quiet “You’re both very good looking.”

Saho isn’t sure how to react to that and she has no response, shocked into silence. She thinks that she’s beginning to blush as well, which is just _awful._

She’s aware that, out of the two younger siblings, she looks more like their older brother. She still gets stares at school sometimes, especially in the days after Arashiyama Unit take down another big bad neighbour. Fuku escapes a lot of the scrutiny because he can play off his resemblance as coincidence—the _coward_ _—_ but Saho can’t.

Desperate to keep her face from burning too much, she looks away from Jin and tries to concentrate on the noises upstairs again. She thinks that the sound of the shower has stopped; Jun usually times them very well for when he needs to be ready, so he’s probably finishing up now in preparation for hanging out with Jin.

In fact, it’s a little suspicious that Jun had been off time at all, so Saho turns her gaze back to Jin and with more suspicion than probably warranted, asks “Are you early?”

Jin looks surprised. He’s taken aback for all of two seconds, and then his expression morphs back into that vaguely unnerving smile of before. There’s another emotion just before that though, and Saho has sharp enough eyes—a trait inherited from their grandmother that all three siblings managed to acquire—to spot it as _embarrassment._

Jin says “Ah, yeah, a little,”

Saho nods and doesn’t give any further response. It occurs to her that that is probably just as unnerving as Jin’s constant smiling, but she’s not really bothered by that.

Then, there’s the distinctive sound of a door shutting. Jun leaving the bathroom, most likely. Before Saho can react, either calling her brother down or standing up to go get him, another sound reaches their ears.

It’s singing. Jun is now singing, probably absentmindedly drying his hair or something, and he’s being loud enough that the sound is unmistakable to the two people sitting downstairs.

Saho looks at Jin, who is looking at Saho, and they both break into grins.

She lets her wonderful embarrassing ridiculous older brother embarrass himself a little more, because he’s not _that_ great a singer, before she decides to have mercy.

Moving to stand by the bottom of the stairs, she calls up “Aniki, there’s somebody here to see you,”

Jun shouts back a “Oh! I’ll be there in a second,” and Saho, satisfied with that, turns back to sit down again. As she does, she catches sight of Jin, which gives her a view of him mouthing _aniki_ and looking incredibly amused.

She turns up her nose and tries not to blush.

They’re alone together for another minute, and then Jun is running down the stairs. His cheeks are still red from the shower, and he’s slightly out of breath—it looks like he rushed to get ready after Saho called. He looks good though; he always does, but Saho thinks he’s dressed up a little for today. Maybe they’re going to a special event or something.

Jun meets Jin’s eyes and breaks out into a megawatt grin the likes of which Saho only sees on him when he’s doting on their dog.

“Hey, Jin,” he greets, breathless.

Jin, somehow as bright as Jun is, even though his smile is much more toned down, replies “Hey, Arashiyama,”

Saho is about to leave, ready to toss out an obligatory _it was nice meeting you_ before taking refuge in her room, but then Jin continues.

He says “You look like your sister,” to Jun.

Jun, who—very shockingly—looks sort of like he had forgotten Saho was even there, turns to look at her with bright eyes.

Then he’s grinning again, and walking over to Saho. She readies herself for embarrassment, because that’s pretty much all that comes out of being Jun’s younger sibling.

He throws an arm around her and pulls her closer, pulling at her cheek a little.

She groans, batting away his hand.

“A lot of people say that!” He says, sounding way too happy over the fact. “Although, I think she’s much cuter than me,” and Saho _has_ to blush at that, trying not to smile because her older brother is an embarrassment but he’s also the best older brother one could ever possibly have.

Jin, with a curious lilt to his voice, says “I think you’re both pretty cute,”

She feels rather than sees the way Jun reacts—stiffening a little, before stepping away from Saho. She looks up at him to see him rubbing the back of his head and, oh my god, _blushing?_

She turns to Jin and finds him looking incredibly smug, then turns back to her older brother, and puts together a thing or two.

“Oh my god,” she says under her breath.

Jun and Jin ignore her, blissfully in their own world.

She has to tell Fuku.

She’s going to have to wake Fuku up and he’s going to be mad at her but it’ll all be fine when she tells him this, because this is _big news._

She makes to leave, ready to run up the stairs and ignore common courtesy and ditch the _nice to meet you_ that she had prepared earlier, when her train of action is interrupted by Jin saying “So, should we go?”

And this in itself isn’t that remarkable of a thing to say, but her wonderful embarrassing ridiculous older brother then says “We still have time, we could hang out in my room for a while…”

Jun is blushing.

A quick glance confirms Jin is blushing.

Saho thinks she might be blushing too.

Before it can get any more out of hand, she bolts up the stairs, shouting out “It was nice to meet you!” as she does because living with Jun as your older brother means it’s really, really hard to get away with being impolite and Saho can’t be bothered fighting it.

She bursts into her and Fuku’s shared room, and Fuku is confirmed to still be asleep. Of course, he doesn’t stay asleep for very long. She shuts the door as hard as she can without seeming suspicious and then jumps onto his bed, shaking him by the shoulders.

“Fuku! Wake up!” She hisses.

Fuku groans, waving a hand blindly in her direction to try and fight her off. She manages to drag him into a sitting position and still keep him pinned, probably aided by how he’s still shaking off the sleepiness. They’re all pretty good at waking up though, courtesy of their loud and energetic dog, so he doesn’t stay in his post-sleep haze for long.

Being past that means that he’s firmly into the _being-mad-at-your-inconsiderate-sister_ stage, though, so Saho has to make amends quick.

She says, in a rushed breath, “I think Aniki has a boyfriend and he’s going on a date with him tonight but before that they’re going into his room and probably like, _kissing_ or something because he was blushing when he said it and so was his boyfriend, whose name is Jin Yuuichi by the way, can you _believe it?_ ”

Fuku seems to need a moment to take that in, so she waits with bated breath.

He flops back onto the bed.

“Gross,” he intones.

Saho giggles, falling onto the bed as well. “I _know_ , right?”

“Did he seem nice?” Fuku asks.

Saho frowns, because frankly, Jin seems sorta weird, but if Jun likes him then he can’t be that bad. She settles on saying “Nice enough, but if he’s an asshole we’ll just beat him up,”

“Will we really?” Fuku asks, sounding doubtful.

“There’s two of us, we could totally take him,” Saho assures him in full confidence. Then she adds, “We could bring Koro as well,”

“No we couldn’t!” Fuku gasps in horror.

Saho, after further thought, sees what he means. “Okay, bad idea,” she agrees, “but I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Fuku still sounds skeptical, but he says “Yeah, sure,” and it’s enough for Saho to know that she has backup in case her her wonderful embarrassing ridiculous older brother gets his heart broken and she has to avenge him.

Then Fuku says “Oh, we could get his unit. Ask Kitora-san or something, she’s scary,”

It’s a brilliant idea. It’s also a ridiculous one, the likes of which Jun would suggest. This occurs to both of them at the same time, because then they’re both giggling as they lie on Fuku’s single bed, in their shared room.

Staring up at the ceiling, still breathless from laughing, Saho says “It’s kinda good Aniki has his own room, huh?”

Fuku, not even bothering to hide the teasing in his tone, says “Is that the first time you’ve said something nice about our room?”

Saho snorts and says “I’m still annoyed but, whatever I guess,”

Fuku gives a thoughtful hum. Then he says “Maybe he’ll move in with this Jin guy, and then you can have his room.”

That hangs in the air for a while, both of them thinking it over, before they’re abruptly sitting up and staring at each other in horror at the thought.

“Don’t—” Fuku starts, at the same time Saho hisses “We have to break them up,”

**Author's Note:**

> fuku probably calls him jun-niisan like a normal person but saho is the rebellious middle child
> 
> if you liked this fic, please consider donating to my ko-fi! it's linked in [my carrd](http://arashiyama.carrd.co) \- thank you so much if you do!


End file.
